Sunny Bubbles
Sunny Bubbles is a Zhu Zhu Pet Appearance: Sunny Bubbles is a beaver with red fur and pink eyes. Her birthmark is a sun with bubbles. She wears pink sunglasses, orange and red sunshine wristbands and wooden beads. Bio: Sunny Bubbles collects eleven eagle toys. She meets pigs and Red Autumn in Minecraft and Lego. She collects six golden eggs and ten eagle plushies. She was a baby. She makes love at her new day. She is cute. At her birthday at Golden Island, she becomes the bad princess. She meets Easter Egg in her scrapbook at Halloween. She collects eleven dark green clovers from the grass. She washes six dirty pink bows in the water. She is always on the move! She eats a peach. She is the oldest beaver at 10 years! Gender: female Animal: beaver Birthmark: sun with bubbles Birthday: August 6 Sunny Bubbles' Events in August power potion in 1, super seeds in 2, king sling in 3, pumpkin in 4, Christmas present in 5, Cupid suit in 6, four-leaf clover in 7, 50 coins in 8, 100 coins in 9, 1,000 coins in 10, 10,000 coins in 11, 40 gemstones in 12, 13-16 Sunny Bubbles' singer outfit in 13, Sunny Bubbles' purple bow in 14, Sunny Bubbles' poka-dot bow in 15, Sunny Bubbles' headset in 16, 17-26 12 coins in 17, 497 coins in 18, 452 coins in 19, 16 coins in 20, 38 coins in 21, 65 coins in 22, 3 coins in 23, 24 coins in 24, 57 coins in 25, 97 coins in 26, 10 gemstones in 27, 10 gemstones in 28, 10 gemstones in 29, 20 gemstones in 30 and 70 gemstones in 31 Savage Sunny Bubbles Sunny Bubbles is savage on August 1-13. She eats with a blue cafeteria tray with a watermelon, health juice and fire & water sandwich on August 1. She sits at the green lunch table on August 2. She wears a yellow overstuffed backpack filled with eight books, five pens, five pencils, three markers, four binders, six papers and three erasers on August 3. She checks the graded papers on August 4. She makes a Mira art class easel on August 5. She drinks at the drinking fountain on August 6. She spins the large globe on August 7. She looks at the orange schoolyard window on August 8. She walks over the apple rug on August 9. She makes a science fair table with fire, water, grass and ice on August 10. She washes at the art class sink on August 11. She looks at the Zhu wall flag on August 12. And she sits at the teacher's desk with a tan book, blue pen, pencil, paper and eraser on August 13. She bets the school will be ready on August 14, 2019. Finding Perla The team found Perla as a sea bear. She turns back into a polar bear. They took her to the summer carnival. Sunny Bubbles' Missing Zhus Event Sunny Bubbles starts the missing Zhus event in August 6, 2019. She tells everyone about many missing Zhus outside Zhu-niverse. The gorillas are Rayito and Algodoncete. The crocodiles are Applejack and Bubbles. The giraffes are Cotton Candy and Blossom. The gray and pink koala is Snuzzle. The seals are Perla, Blossom, Cotton Candy, Bow Tie and Seashell. And the goats are Bow Tie, Applejack, Medley, Firefly, Twilight, Glory, Moondancer, Sunbeam, Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, Seaspray, Surf Dancer and Wavedancer. The teams will find them in unknown locations. Finding Cotton Candy The team found Cotton Candy eating plants and took her to the summer carnival. Finding Perla The team found Perla as a dog outside Zhu-niverse and took her to the summer carnival.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Beavers Category:Female characters fanmade